Take Me or Leave Me
by NoMoreYaoiHere
Summary: Ash walks into a diner and sees a waitress kissing Gary. He runs home and Gary follows to explain. Song-fic. Palletshipping!


**Okay, I randomly got this idea and wrote it at 5am so please forgive any and all major screw ups… **

**This is a song-fic with Take Me or Leave Me from RENT. I changed the lyrics to it some because they are singing and I changed the curse word because I don't use them and I don't like to in my writing. Also, I have a thing about making children cartoon characters cuss… I have no problem making them make-out though…Idk… I'm just weird like that…lol**

**Disclaimer- I only own some merchandise…**

**~~~lol~~~**

Ash ran around the corner to the street that held the restaurant he and Gary had agreed on meeting at, Gary had been away for sixth months for research while Ash was in Pallet. Since he had become Pokémon Master there were few battles but he did get the occasional challenger that wanted to make an attempt at his title. Gary had gotten back the previous day but Ash had an interview in Viridian they decided to meet in their favorite restaurant from when they were little. Ash had just walked inside in time to see a waitress kissing Gary on the lips with his hands on her shoulders.

"G-Gary?" Ash stuttered out.

Gary shoved the girl away and yelled, "Ash, it wasn't what it looked like! She-"

But Ash cut him off, "Save it Gary." And with that said he stormed out of the establishment and down the road. He ran all the way to his house, Pikachu barely keeping up and slammed the door before locking it and praying Gary had left his keys at home. Ash sat on the couch because it was easier than going up the stairs to his and Gary's bedroom. Ash had started to cry when all of a sudden he heard the door fly open and hit the wall.

Gary ran over and pried Ash's hands from his face and holding them him his own, "Ash, listen to me. She kissed me, I was pushing her off me before you had even said anything."

Ash snatched his hands away, "Oh really? Then why were you two so close to even start with?"

"When I was on my journey back when I was like eleven I met her and we were good friends. I hadn't seen her in a while and she hugged me and I attempted to push her away to tell her I had an amazingly wonderful, perfect, hands down fantastic boyfriend but she kissed _me_. Believe me Ash, I _couldn't_ ever cheat on you."

Ash sighed, "How do I know that Gary?"

Gary was still kneeled in front of Ash and he punched the floor, "Ash, I love _you_. Not that dumb waitress, not dome other slut, not anyone else but you. Ash Ketchum I love you!"

Ash just turned his head away from Gary, "I-I just don't know Gary."

Gary jumped up and ran upstairs and came back with his laptop, shutting the door like had failed to do previously. He sat the computer and typed something in when music started to play.

While the intro was playing Ash asked, "Gary, what are you doing?"

Gary sang along with the girl singing, "Every single day I walk down the street I hear people say, "Baby's so sweet" Ever since puberty everybody stares at me Boys – girls I can't help it baby so be kind don't lose your mind Just remember that I'm your baby."

"Gary, you've got to be kidding me."

Gary winked and moved up to where he was eye level with his boyfriend and continued with the song, "Take me for what I am who I was meant to be and if you really care Take me baby or leave me take me baby or leave me."

"A tiger in a cage Can never see the sun this man needs his stage Baby - let's have fun! You are the one I choose Folks'd kill to fill your shoes you love the limelight too, baby so be mine or don't waste my time Cryin' - "Honeybear - are you still my baby?"

"Gary just quit it already," Ash said trying to push Gary away.

Gary pulled himself into Ash's lap and Ash rolled his eyes as Gary continued to sing, "Take me for what I am who I was meant to be and if you really care Take me baby or leave me take me baby or leave me."

Ash attempted to push Gary out of his lap but failed and instead continued to be serenaded, "No way - can I be what I'm not but hey - don't you want your _man_ hot! Don't fight - don't lose your head," Gary ruffled Ash's hair, "Cause every night - who's in your bed? Who? Who's in your bed? Kiss, Ashy." Gary kissed Ash's nose.

By now Ash was smiling at the researcher despite his dedication to continuing the song, "It won't work. I look before I leap I love margins and discipline I make lists in my sleep Baby what's my sin? Never quit - I follow through I hate mess - but I love you what to do with my impromptu baby so be wise This Gary satisfies you've got a prize But don't compromise you're one lucky Ashy-boy Take me for what I am."

"A control freak," Ash said laughing.

"Who I was meant to be," Gary said, leaning in like he was about to kiss Ash on the lips but pulled away.

This time glaring Ash said, "A snob - yet over-attentive."

"And if you really care," Gary touched Ash's nose.

"A lovable, droll geek," Ash said, pulling Gary close to him trying to get the kiss he was previously denied.

Gary just further leaned back and sang, "Take me baby or leave me."

"Right now I'm leaning towards the last one," Ash said jokingly.

Gary kissed Ash on the lips and Ash kissed back. Gary slipped his tongue into Ash's mouth receiving a moan from the younger boy. Gary slid one hand behind Ash and rested it on the small of his back still passionately kissing the trainer while moving the other to his hair. Ash pulled away from Gary with a smirk and simply said along with the song, "Guess I'm leavin'."

Gary quickly flipped them to where Ash was pinned down to the couch under him and whispered into his ear, "You're not goin' anywhere but the bedroom Ashy-boy," then nibbling Ash's ear to prove a point.

"Actually I can't go anywhere cause of you," Ash said slightly breathless but leaning up to kiss Gary.

Instead of simply standing up Gary picked Ash up bridal style and sprinted upstairs and into their room. He dropped Ash onto the bed scaring Pikachu but neither noticed because they were too caught up in the quickest way to get the other's clothes off. Pikachu ran out of the room but not without grabbing Umbreon's pokéball from Gary's discarded belt on his way out, he'd need _someone_ to talk to for the next few hours.

**~~~lol~~~**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me! **


End file.
